Nothing lasts forever
by Ummahmaher
Summary: I thought my little Drabble collection needed some of Claire's POV so here you are little Claire all grown up.


A/N: I just felt this was missing from my little Drabble collection, and I had to stop it from rattling around in my head.

I am currently writing the next chapter to "born to be alpha"

* * *

Claire's POV

When I turned 18 it's as if everyone just expected me to love Quil. I mean I did love him, I just wanted more for the both of us.

Quil had been in love with Maisey Micheals for as long as I could remember but he wouldn't admit it to himself or her. I had to do something about it and so I broke the imprint.

I was young when they explained the whole wolf thing to me, they didn't have a choice I had questions and they had to answer them.

I loved my life with Quil by my side, I had never been physically or emotionally hurt. I doubt anyone could ever have gotten close enough to me with Quilly around.

Quil and Maisey made the perfect couple! It was impossible to contain the joy their relationship had brought me, but nothing lasts forever I guess.

The news of Maisey's pregnancy had us all so happy! Kim, Emily and Racheal none of them were able to have children and we guessed the same for me. So my happiness for Quil was even more special. He would have the little family he deserved and yearned for.

She literally glowed throughout her pregnancy, even though she was practically the size of a whale. That didn't stop her from getting around, she was always finding herself in the forest. She would tell Quil the baby felt restless and always calmed down once she hit the tree line.

He held her like she was the most precious thing on this earth, she was tiny and so so beautiful. I loved her with just about everything I had, any one would think there would be jealousy between us. You know vying for Quil's attention, no Quil always divided his attention equally between us. Maisey always came first though and I can't even pretend I was mad because all I ever felt was love and joy for her.

We done just about everything together the three of us, we even decorated the nursery together. When Quil was working or with the guys, we would camp out in his living room together chatting and cooking or watching movies till he came home.

I didn't have any siblings, the companionship Quil had brought me all those years had replaced the need for them. Maisey replaced my need for Quil.

We were in a bookstore in town when her water broke, the excitement and nerves kicked in when I dialled Quil's cell. He was with us within minutes and we sped home in my car. Maisey had wanted a home birth and of course what ever Maisey wanted she got.

A local midwife from the tribe was on hand if we needed help, she sat in the front room keeping out of Maisey's way. Who could have given a wolf a run for his money with her temper.

The labour just wasn't progressing fast enough and Maisey was getting so tired. I held her hand whispering assurances to her and moping her brow. I hated to see her in so much pain!

When it came time to push Quil was on her left an I on her right. She pushed for hours, until we finally heard that first tiny cry of new life. My heart has never been filled with so much love, I didn't even think it possible to fit anymore love in there.

The midwife handed a tiny bundle of pink to me and I held her close to my chest, breathing her in before I went to wipe her down. Quil's hand held tight to Maisey as she delivered the after birth.

I hadn't seen it coming, it don't make any sense! I can't explain and my heart hurt even more, there was just no explanation. Sometimes these things happen they had said.

We sat aside Maisey, her tiny baby girl in her arms we wept with happiness and debated baby names. The midwife had long left us with the order to have Maisey rest. That night we placed the baby in her cradle and we slept either side of Maisey.

I woke to a feeling of dread and unease, I turned my face to see Quil's wet with tears and drawn with pain. My hand flew to Maisey's heart, she was cold and her chest didn't rise with the breaths she should have been breathing. I remember screaming for her to wake up but in all honesty I don't remember much else.

After we buried Maisey, we had taken turns in caring for the baby, it was impractical passing her back and forth when Quil was at work or I was. In the end we had agreed I would move into Quil's place. I had avoided this for so long I felt like I was doing something wrong, as if I was trying to replace Maisey. I wasn't and I never would!

We lived like this for months, until Jake had finally made us see sense . He showed us how much we had grown to love each other. He told us that everything happened for a reason and that we shouldn't waste a moment we had together. We should be raising little Joy in a loving family setting. Not the awkwardness of two people who couldnt admit they loved each other.

The imprint had been long ago broken, but we had developed feelings the old fashioned way, no wolfy magic. Quil had stopped phasing and we had begun our lives as a family. I like to think this is what Maisey would have wanted, she loved us both so dearly, she would have wanted us to be happy.

We did of course tell Joy all about Maisey every day, we never forgot and we didn't let her. She grew up calling me mum, but she knew exactly who Maisey was. I of course could not have my own children and so I thanked Maisey everyday for the gift she had left me behind when she left this world.

When Joy had given me the news of her first pregnancy, my fears got the worst of me. I mollycoddled her the entire pregnancy and made sure she gave birth in the hospital!

My first grandson had stolen my heart, it would never be my own again. I love all my grandchildren immensely. Who would believe I would even have great grand children.

The Ateara line would carry on. As would the Black/Clearwater and the Call but the Uley, Lahote and Whitefeather had stopped with Sam, Paul and Jared. My heart hurt for them but not every one could have a happy ending, atleast some of us did.


End file.
